The damsel in the dress
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: Holy shit! Princess Anna is trapped in a cave with a dragon. It's up to four warriors (Not really) Elsa, Jack . Kristoff and Hans to rescue her. One of them gets an unexpected reward from the princess. Smut fic with my charm of weird humor. I do not own the characters in this fic but I do love fucking with them. G!p Elsa and one shot.


Damsel in the dress

The horns sounded, signaling four of Arendelle's most trusted Knights. Hans the Great, who was currently grooming his side burns and blowing kisses in the mirror. He rushed through the doors when the horns were sound.

Kristoff the Mighty, was currently milking his reindeer... He wasn't really smart when it came to animals. Which was weird since his been working on these animals for years. Milking the wrong gender... The horns sounded and he was off.

Elsa the Wise, she was currently sorting her swords in order of her purchases, nicely mounted to the wall. She was quite fond of her weaponry. The horns sounded and Elsa jumped, and all her weapons were sent to the ground in a disorderly fashion.

"For fuck's sake," Elsa muttered, grabbing her trusted sheath with her favourite sword nestled inside, sprinting down the village to make it to her destination.

Jack the Lord... Was sleeping in his cabin unaware of what's happening and not woken by anyone. Yeah, he's not honestly going to be part of the story. He's an honorable mention though, which is cool.

Hans rushed through the doors of the main hall and looked around upon entering. There he saw the king on his throne, stroking his beard on the far end and many of his followers on the sides, staring at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Yes! I'm the first one here! Ahem." Hans' voice echoed in the extremely quiet room. He practically ran down the immensely huge hallway panting heavily as he made his way to the king. The rattle of his armour and his heavy breathing the only things causing sound in the room.

The King watched him unamused, blinked then continued watching him.

Hans finally made it. He caught his breathe for a few seconds then bowed before the King. "Your majesty! I am honored to await your orders." Hans panted.

"Hmm. Yes yes quite. Well, we have to wait for your fellow family in swords to come forth as well," the King said. Hans' head rose up. The King rolled his eyes knowing what's to come.

"Your majesty!"

"Oh here we go..."

"I am shocked to think you think I need those lackeys with me. We may have required different sets of training but my skill is far more superior and I boldly suggest I take this mission on my own."

"Hans, you don't even know what the mission is," the King deadpanned.

"I am more than capable of handling anything for you my king, once I get your daughter's hand in marriage. I will be the best king you're country has ever seen! Aside from you, of course," Hans said proudly. There was an awkward silence.

"Kiss ass!" one of the king's followers shouted. Hans glared searching for the bold fool speaking against him. He didn't find him.

"I know you are capable Hans but this is important and about my daughter."

The doors slammed open again revealing Kristoff with his giant axe. He belched and scratched his belly as walked down the carpet to the King. Hans rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh great, him."

Kristoff bowed and slammed his mighty axe down and greeted, "Your majesty." The King gave him a nod of greeting.

"Oh hey Kristoff, I heard you jerked off your mom yesterday, you know? Since she's a male cow which is a bull," Hans joked looking at his nails.

"Ha ha funny, like your sideburns," Kristoff said. Hans looked around then slyly checked his sideburns through his swords reflection.

"Stop your bickering, this is dire news and an urgent mission!"

The warriors eyes went wide . The door opened once again revealing Elsa. She politely closed the door behind her. Her sword fell out of its sheath, an she muttered a profanity as she picked it up and put it back in place. This caused her daggers to fall out. She picked them up and put them in their pockets, then her sheath unclipped, causing it to fall along with her sword.

Hans, Kristoff, the King and all the followers shared the same unamused look as Elsa was trying to pick up all her things. The King had enough.

"Elsa! Come forth! For fuck's sake!"

"Coming!" Elsa rushed carrying all her weapons and her armour, which somehow came loose.

"Father," She greeted, bowing.

"Elsa."

"Okay now just Jack-"

"- he's not coming."

"Sorry?"

"He's not coming. He's sleeping. He had a big mission last night so he said he's not coming," Elsa explained . The King got up from his throne and walked towards a window, staring at the village below. "Then we are doomed."

"What is this about your majesty?" Hans asked with concern.

"It's my daughter. Hans she has been kidnapped," The King said with great regret. All three warriors looked shocked.

"Anna, no..." Elsa muttered sadly.

"How could this have happened!? Wasn't she in your care?" Hans exclaimed worried about his future wife. The King faced them once again.

"She was, yes."

"Then how did this happen?" Kristoff asked softly.

The King took his glass of wine and pondered.

 **Flashback**.

"My dearest daughter, this is where we will camp for the night," the King said to his daughter.

"But papa, isn't this a cave? You've said that there are evil things lurking in caves," Anna said, sitting on the ground, careful not to dirty her dress.

"Yes Anna darling, but do not worry. I have been in this cave with my father when I was your age. Trust me, this cave is very safe."

A monstrous roar echoed through the confines of the cave.

"What the fuck was that!?" The King said drawing his sword. Anna got up as well and held on her father's arm.

"I dunno papa, I'm scared."Anna shivered.

The King smiled down at her. "There is nothing to fear daughter, I have got you."

A giant creature emerged from the rubble. It was a giant dragon. It was dark grey in colour, with red glowing eyes, and shot green fire at the ceiling as it roared in anger. Both the King and Anna mouth's were agape.

The dragon looked at them and growled. Anna was about to suggest they run, but she couldn't find her father. He was gone.

"Father? Father! FATHER!"

 **Flashback end.**

"As I bravely made my escape I only afterwards noticed my daughter was not in my hand. She was still in the dragon's lair," the King finished, swirling his glass of wine and drinking it.

They all stayed quiet.

"Hey, you never took me camping."

"Anyway! You have to save my only daughter!"

"I'm here too!"

"My apologies daughter, my favorite daughter!" The King walked again to the window. "I cannot afford to lose another loved one," the King said sadly.

"How did the Queen come to pass?" Kristoff asked curiously. The King sipped his wine while darting his eyes around.

 **Flashback**

"Iduna, look at the molten magma. I told you hiking up the volcano was a good idea," the King said. The Queen was panting, wiping sweat from her head.

"Yes Agnarr, very extravagant." She looked down at the volcanic hole, careful not to go too close to the edge."You're right, it is magnificent." Iduna beamed, looking down at the beautiful colors. Agnarr hooked his wife in his arm and they stared at the lava together.

"Is that a gold coin?" The King asked out loud. He bent down to pick the coin up but accidentally bumped his wife, sending her down into the volcano.

"Agnarr! You fucking idiot!"

Agnarr looked around to see no wife. He looked below then looked around, looked below again. The King casually walked away.

 **Flashback end.**

"I don't remember."

The three warriors eyed the King suspiciously.

"Go! Make haste! My only daughter might be killed!"

"Papa!"

"Fine, favourite daughter!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three galloped through the treacherous forest on their way to the cave. All determined to rescue the princess, hoping she was still alive.

"Don't worry my sweet, we are going to rescue you," Hans boldly claimed, air thrusting.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't even together, just stop harassing her with your hormones."

"Pffft bitch please! You know you wanna fuck the princess as much as me," Hans said. Kristoff glared at him.

"See? You didn't even object. I'm always right," Hans said smugly, turning to face Elsa. "I bet even you wanna fuck your own sister, get her long tongue all over your shemale cock," Hans mocked. Elsa turned a little red, either from embarrassment or anger. "Oh Elsa, thank you for rescuing me! Here's a token of my thanks." Hans made loud slurping noises.

Elsa threw a dagger at his arm. Hans screamed in pain.

"What the hell!?" Hans exclaimed pulling out the dagger.

"For being an idiot! My sister could be chomped to death and you're busy joking around!"

"She's right, let's ready our weapons. W are nearing the entrance."

The warriors dismounted their horses and Kristoff his reindeer. The three searched inside the cave cautiously. Once they were deep inside they saw the dragon sleeping on the ground. Kristoff wanted to scream like a girl, but Hans held his mouth shut and retreated behind a boulder with Elsa.

"Okay there's the dragon, where's Anna?" Elsa whispered. Hans pointed in a high area, where Elsa saw her sister sitting with her palm against her chin. Elsa smiled upon seeing her. Anna was still wearing her boots, her dress was ripped into a short dress, revealing her legs and thighs. Her sleeves were ripped as well. She must've ripped her dress so she could climb up out of the dragon's reach.

"Why didn't the dragon use his fire breath on her?" Kristoff wondered out loud. Both Elsa and Hans glared at him. "What?"

"She must've hid behind a rock or something. What's the plan here?" Elsa asked, silently drawing her sword.

Hans got up and walked over to the dragon, drawing out his sword. Elsa shook her head. "Hey dragon! Listen up!" Hans exclaimed. The dragon's eyes shot open then glared. The dragon slowly rose up., towering over Hans. Anna looked down to make out the figure from below.

"Hans?"

"Prepare to die dragon! This blade has held the record of most heads decapitated by me! Which means your life in general is just an add to my blade's noble fury of bravery." Hans continued talking. The dragon looked down at him and blinked, clearly not understanding him. Elsa and Kristoff had their helmets and weapons on and ready to step in.

"And further more!"

Chomp!

The dragon chomped him up in one go and spat out his sword. Kristoff looked horrified, Elsa only shook her head.

"Okay Kristoff now we strike-" Kristoff released a high pitched scream, which got the dragon's attention. He screamed and ran out of the cave past his reindeer, whom was eating grass. Elsa got out of cover cautiously and slowly grabbed Hans' sword, putting herself in a dual wielding position awaiting the dragon's move.

"Elsa be careful! He breathes fire!" Anna shouted from above.

"Seriously!?" Elsa exclaimed. Anna only shrugged in response. The dragon launched his head at Elsa who dodged it by rolling to the side. She used the opportunity to stab at the dragon's eye ball, and her sword stuck. The dragon screamed in pain and released a powerful flame at Elsa. She quickly looked for a boulder to hide behind. The entire cave was illuminated in a jade colour.

Once the fire stopped, Elsa moved when she heard the dragon stomp om the boulder, smashing it to smithereens. The dragon blew green flames at Elsa as she sprinted for the next boulder.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Elsa muttered, feeling the hot flames gaining on her. She barrel rolled behind the boulder, avoiding her flaming death. She panted quietly, trying to listen to where the dragon was positioned once he stopped his fire-breathing destruction. The soft growling wasn't distant. Elsa slowly peeked out, the dragons feet were right in her sight which meant... Elsa looked up and instantly dodged the dragon's attempt to chomp her. She got up and sliced his other eye.

The dragon roared in pain, frantically blowing flames everywhere.

"Anna c'mon! Now's our chance!" Elsa called out. Anna slid down the hill of rock and eventually ran, and Elsa fell and rolled down til she was by Anna. She somehow got up and said coolly "Sup."

The two ran out of the cave. The dragon was blasting everywhere, blasting the unstable rocks causing the cave to...well cave in. Elsa and Anna narrowly made it in time.

They both were panting on the ground, Elsa removed her helmet and sighed.

"Fuck dragons!" Elsa said, still panting.

Anna tackled her in a big hug. "Thank you Elsa! I didn't know what to do! I didn't have anything to fight him with! I thought papa abandoned me!" Anna said on the brink of tears. Elsa merely pat her back . Once they finished hugging Elsa took off all her over heated armour. She was now in her noble clothing which was just pants and a sweater with her armored boots still attached. Anna only watched her sister.

"Elsa, you saved me...isn't there anything I can do to repay you?" Elsa's eyes went wide. She was a pervert, she couldn't help it. No man wanted a female with male genitals. She hadn't had sex with anyone because of that, given Anna was the only sibling she had. The only person she loved being around. Her mind often went dirty when thinking about her.

"Uh sis? You have a boner," Anna said, pointing at her bulge. Elsa quickly covered herself while blushing. Anna giggled and shook her head.

"Were you thinking about sexual favors?" Anna teased.

"No! I was just excited when I fought that dragon!" Elsa fibbed, causing Anna to burst out laughing. Once she stopped she walked over to Elsa and pulled down her pants.

"What the hell Anna!" Elsa exclaimed pulling her pants up. Anna looked up.

"I'm taking care of your problem sis... Just let me," Anna purred pulling on it.

Elsa kept her grip. "Anna no! We can't do this!" Elsa hissed panicking.

"It's your reward, plus it's not like anyone is here to see us doing this taboo act," Anna purred, wiggling her eye brows. Elsa looked around, just the normal outskirts of the forest with a nice breeze. Elsa sighed in defeat.

"This is Anna everybody, the chick that's always the sexual deviant in stories."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just suck me off." Anna smirked at hearing that. She pulled down her hero's pants and undergarments, her cock was still semi level. Anna subconsciously licked her lips and placed her hands, all five finger tips on each thigh and started rubbing up and down her legs. Elsa closed her eyes, smooth hands felt nice against her skin. She was sensitive to touch.

"Anna..."

"What?"

"You're going to make me cum before even doing anything!" Elsa said in a hushed voice.

Anna giggled. Her eyes were set on the precum slowly leaking out of her cock head. Anna wrapped her hand around the shaft, but not too tightly. She gathered some of the gooey juices on her palm and rubbed it all around her sister's rod. She felt the shaft throb and began to stiffen in her grip as she was stroking the cock.

"Oh fuck yes," Elsa breathe, turning her head up. Electric jolts sent up to her spine. The princess picked up her pace around her shaft . The jerking began to make squishy sounds due to more precum dripping from the head of the cock. The feeling of Anna's hand was amazing, her pace got more intense, the grip tightened.

"Ooh fuck I'm going to cum Anna," Elsa moaned. Anna looked up astonished.

"I haven't even got to suck on it," Anna pouted, still jerking her sister off.

Elsa bit her lip trying to hold it."It's not like I had experience and your hand feels so good!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna smirked smugly."Oh really?" She picked up her pace, biting her lip to emphasize her dedication to get her sister off. Elsa didn't answer, she convulsed into her orgasm.

"Ooh god yes!" Elsa moaned, feeling her cream tickle through her piss pipe. Spurts and spurts released of build up, cum spewed all over her sister's cleavage. Anna was spurring her sister on, milking her cock, pointing it at her her tits. Elsa's cock fell limp in Anna's hand.

"Wow. That's a lot of cum you had stocked up," Anna said, massaging her sister's shaft, tracing her finger over it .

"Yeah well, I didn't attend to myself in a while what with all the training," Elsa said panting, pulling up her pants and undergarments. Then she mounted her horse.

"Oh wow sis, you want me to take care of that more frequently?" Anna wiped her cleavage from the sticky substance.

"No."

"But..."

"No!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is nice, right Elsa?" Anna said genuinely happy.

"Uh huh."

"It's a nice day to go horse riding in the woods with my sister. It's so... So wonderful, you know?"

"Oooh yeah..."

Anna was sitting on Elsa's bulge, member slightly erect on top of the horse. The galloping was causing Anna to bounce repeatedly on Elsa's crotch. The platinum blonde wrapped her arms around her sister, the consistent involuntary dry humping was causing Elsa to cum again. Anna seemed oblivious to the act or just didn't care.

"Oh my god yes..." Elsa said, trying to get in position to dry hump Anna.

"Elsa? What are you? Oh my." Feeling her sister's hard on thrusting into her clothed ass, Anna bit her lip and got on Elsa's lap and started bouncing on her cock. Elsa held onto her waist.

"Oooh yeah Elsa! Let's get out all that cummm baby!" Anna shouted in lust, bouncing harshly on her sister's crotch. Elsa only moaned in response. The horse gave an annoyed grunt and shook his head while feeling the weight on his back shift from heavy to light.

"Fuck Anna, why are you so..."

"Because I always wanted your cock!"

"Of course you did!" Elsa deadpanned through heavy breaths. Anna bounces became more harsh and faster on her sister's cock. Her ass slamming into her sister. Slapping noises were becoming more audible.

"Ooh fuck!" Elsa moaned, climaxing in her undergarments, lifting her waist into Anna. Anna ground harshly into her sister's crotch in harsh slow circles, creating the great friction they both desired and wanted in their lust. Elsa was panting while resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Maybe I can have a taste later?" Anna purred. Elsa glared at her. She only giggled.

Later that day they decided to set up a campfire for the night. Elsa sat near the fire and Anna as well. Elsa had to admit she loved that her sister's dress was all ripped up, revealing her beautiful body. She subconsciously licked her lips.

The next morning, Elsa woke up with her morning wood. This adventure was getting too sexual for her. It was a simple search and rescue mission. Now she craved her sister's mouth. Her warm mouth.

"Looks like you have a problem," Anna said, eyeing her bulge like it's her only source of food. Elsa sighed. It's not like she didn't enjoy these sexual acts. But they were running short on time, she didn't want to get caught by her father's search guards.

"Make it quick Anna."

Anna licked her lips, she didn't waste any time . She pulled down her sister's pants and still slightly stained undergarments and rapidly jerked off her sister's semi. Rising it to its 5 inch length. Elsa watched her sister working her length. Lips now wet with saliva, she took in her sister's length while caressing her balls and cupping it. Anna gathered saliva in her mouth, coating it around her sister's shaft. Tongue wildly rolling around the shaft in her mouth, then the sucking and bobbing commenced.

"Ah yes," Elsa muttered in pleasure. Sucking noises and occasional birds chirping. Elsa was standing, leaning against a tree holding her sister in place. She cautiously looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Her eyes slowly glazed and her sister sucked harshly with a satisfying popping noise at the end of it. Elsa let out another sigh, looked down at her cock sucker of a sister and rubbed her head. Anna moaned, swirling and sucking on her length, swallowing every so often when she felt precum slowly make its way to her throat.

Slurp.

Gulp.

Hard suck.

Anna took a break from sucking eagerly on her cock to breathe. While she was taking her break she pumped her sister's slimy wet length, precum dripping from her mouth. Hand and mouth coated in the gooey substance, making a wet mess of Anna. The jerking was immensely good but Elsa's cock got a little cold. Anna somehow sensing her sister's slight discomfort, took in her sister's length again, sucking and slurping on her again, pumping her, milking her for her delicious cream.

"O-Oh fuck yes, don't stop. Fuck this is the best," Elsa said in her daze of lust.

Anna's only response was her sucking noises on her sister's cock. Saliva dripped down Anna's chin, but still strings of it were present. Elsa's mouth was agape, relaxed breathing while her sister was lovingly sucking out her load. It felt amazing. It felt great. She felt her balls tighten.

"Here it cums Anna! Oh god, let me unload on you okay," Elsa hissed, but Anna held onto her sister's ass and continued to bob on her sister's cock. Sucking and sucking.

"Anna? Ooooh!" Elsa moaned loud, head thrown up in pure ecstasy. Anna deep-throated her sister's length, cock head positing down her throat. Tongue wrapped around her length, holding it in place. Anna was sucking every time a fresh shot of cum made its way down her throat. Each time the cock throb Anna sucked and swallowed."Yeaaah!" Elsa moaned, drool dripping down her lip onto Anna's face. She was frozen in place except her eyes constantly flickering; she was in heaven. Anna simply moaned, sucking on her sister's cock trying to empty Elsa's balls completely. Even going as far as to caressing and squeezing her ballsack. The tender warm hands felt amazing. She needed more love juices down her throat.

Anna let go off the limp cock with a loud pop and wiped her mouth."Well let's go to father sis."Anna said nonchalantly and mounted the horse . Elsa was still trying to recover from the blow job, she stood there not believing her sister's skills.

"Coming."

"I know and it tasted delicious."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father I have returned with Anna."

"Who now?"

"Me, papa remember?"

"I don't understand."

"We were hired to rescue her?"

The King blinked.

"By the dragon?"

The King only stared at them, confused at the situation and slowly reached for his grapes. Anna and Elsa both shook their heads making their way to their quarters. Elsa walked behind her sister, watching the motion of her ass. Her dress was destroyed so she wouldn't mind getting it all the way ripped. Elsa grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to the nearest room and locked the door.

"Elsa? What you doing c'mon I wanna get dressed."

"Fuck that, I'm fucking that deliciousness cave of yours, and we are doing it in...

Elsa took in their surroundings. Not her bedroom.

"In father's study?"

"Uh yeah fuck that guy, see that desk? Go over there and let's fuck!" Elsa demanded and pointed at the desk. Anna rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and walked over to her demanded destination. Delicious curves displayed in front of Elsa. Anna was bent over the desk and looked back to look at her sister.

"Fine, let's go sis."

Elsa walked over to her sister and ripped her undergarments off her and ripped the rest of her dress. Elsa took off her undergarments as well, cock hard, pussy dripping wet. Elsa slammed her cock inside her pussy. Anna gave a long gasp and gripped the desk.

"I figured you weren't a virgin with all your skills,"Elsa joked. Anna only blushed."But why the sudden lust for incest sister?"

"Elsa, you're hot and have a cock! Of course I want you! Now fuck me!" Anna growled, feeling her sister's cock plunge even more into her. Elsa marveled at her sister's ass cheeks squished up against her lower abdomen and then slam! Elsa began her assault inside her sister's extremely wet pussy, pussy juices dripping deliciously down her shaft as she was now pounding her minx of a sister.

"Oh fuck yes baby! Argh! Argh!" Anna grunted, eyes slowly going up into her skull. The thrusts were rough and not in any way loving. Elsa made sure to go deeper inside her sister's cunt. Every thrust inside sent a pang of pleasure inside Anna. It caused her so often to let out raw grunts of pure pleasure mixed with pain. She loved it.

Nails dug into the table, harsh grunts as she felt Elsa's merciless cock punishing her insides with so much built aggression and passion.

Elsa held onto her sister's naked breasts while fucking her with everything she had. The lust was driving her crazy. She needed a pussy to store all her cum. Yes, the very thought of getting her own sister pregnant was turning her on. Her thrusts became more furious.

"Aah! Yes! Wow! Elsa wow!" Anna exclaimed quite loudly not caring who hears her. Elsa was in her own zone, her cock felt amazing, especially with the way Anna's pussy was milking her cock. Anna was convulsing and squeaked, she did it again and squeaked. Elsa pounded hard into her. Anna was laying on the desk salivating.

"Anna are you okay!?" Elsa grunted, still pounding into her sister's sex. Anna gave a thumbs up, still slumped on the desk."Why are you not responding then?"

Slap! Slap! Slap!

"Multiple orgasms..." Anna slurred happily before chuckling. Elsa felt herself about to cum.

"Aaah fuck yes! Yes!" Elsa grunted, she wrapped her arms tightly around Anna's waist and furiously pounded into her pussy. Anna's eyes were purely white suffering from a long well deserved orgasm. Breasts wildly jiggling. Then Elsa's released."Ahhh yes," she slurred and slowly bucked into Anna's pussy. Cock shooting inside her sister's pussy, another load and another. So much it so, it started to drip down Anna's legs.

Anna felt her sister's warm cream shoot up her pussy and thought nothing of it. Elsa, so turned on by the idea of knocking her sister up, kept releasing more spunk inside her uncontrollably. Each spurt, she thrust hard into her sister. Juicy ass jiggling so deliciously. Her balls were satisfied with the load and they both rested on the desk.

"You impregnated me."

"Yes..."

"Please do it more often."

"Of course I will."

"My hero."Anna kissed Elsa's cheek.

"Fuck you."

"Yes you did..."


End file.
